Mamma Mia!
by firelily18
Summary: Beautiful Omega Iruka just wanted a peaceful life in Earth Country far from the searing sands of Suna. Instead what she got was kidnapped to Fire Country, forcibly ninja jutsu impregnated, a daughter gifted with two kekkei genkai abilities worth killing for, and an obsessive crazed ANBU Alpha client that totally wasn't worth the money she got from him. Fem!Iruka Fem!Sasuke
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy the story!**

Once upon a time in a Beta/Alpha/Omega universe very far away from here there were nine continents and each so very different from the other. From lowest population/wealth/resources to highest population/wealth/resources there was The Land of Iron, The Land of Lightning, The Land of Wind, The Land of Snow, The Land of Sand, The Land of Air, The Land of Water, The Land of Earth, and The Land of Fire.

This world was also home to mainly normal although very different people (Centuries of forced slavery and horrible treatment even after they were freed had cemented all the people in the world to either 'white' or 'colored') but also a very rare type of people called shinobi that made up less than one percent of the population of any of the Lands. In fact The Land of Fire, The Land of Earth, The Land of Water, and The Land of Air were often called the four great nations because they had enough shinobi to make a difference along with places only they lived unlike the rest of the other small nations who simply lived together with the other non shinobi civilians.

The Land of Air had 'The shinobi hidden in the Clouds.'

The Land of Water had 'The shinobi hidden in the Mist.'

The Land of Earth had 'The shinobi hidden in the Rocks.'

The Land of Fire had 'The shinobi hidden in the Leaves.'

And amung those shinobi in the Land of Fire was the legendary white genius Alpha Kakashi Hatake, the deadly Copy Ninja of Konoha, and the beautiful Omega Iruka Umino, a civilian colored woman from the Land of Sand that was the birth mother of a very special shinobi child.

And that is where our story begins...

 _ **Author's Note: This was just a very short introduction to this world without spoiling any of the story. There will be plenty of more explanation as the story continues.**_ _ **Reviews please!**_


	2. 1914--Interlude--Alpha Kakashi Hatake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

She tormented him day and night.

Kakashi tossed and turned in his large empty bedroom, vivid images of the gorgeous mocha goddess assaulting him at every moment. It had been over a month since he purchased her services and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her yet no matter how hard or desperately he tried. He remembered her waist length thick wavy dark chocolate locks that smelled of exotic spices, her warm honey eyes as they pierced his dark-grey ones, a face that looked as though it was carved by angels themselves with pouty pink lips that were dying to be kissed always, and her tight scarlet dress that showed off her ample hips and cleavage. The Third Hokage had forced Kakashi on a 'relaxing' nine days/nights vacation in the city of Marti, the historically colored city of millions formed almost ninety-four years ago after the first Hokage Mandara Uchiha banned all forms of slavery in Fire Country, after the... _incident_ a few weeks ago when he spotted her (More like her delicious smelling Omega pheromones made him almost snap his neck in turning her way) in one of the many brothels there in his final day of fun before he had to leave for Konoha sipping on champagne and making small talk with the bartender.

He knew in that instant he had to have her...it was just too bad she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm sorry but no." She flat out rejected him, dismissing him coolly with one hand. "No offense but I have a strict clientele and I'm already waiting for a customer who booked me tonight. Those ladies in the back look free though, you should ask them."

Kakashi had to admit, he was beyond shocked. He was never _ever_ rejected before, he was _the_ Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Alpha Copy Ninja of Konoha, and for it to be by a lowly civilian Omega colored _prostitute_ wounded his pride like a thousand paper bombs lit all at once. He didn't know whether it was his ego or raging desire that urged her to reconsider.

"One thousand dollars." Kakashi told her just for her to refuse him again but he saw her resolve slipping, desperately pulling out a wad of cash to show he wasn't bullshitting to get her to agree to his terms. "No fifteen hundred! Just for tonight."

Kakashi saw her considering it, staring at the cash in his hands in obvious want and biting her bottom lip in contemplation. Kakashi's breath actually hitched in anticipation.

"Alright then." She finally relented, getting up out of her seat and leveling her beautiful eyes at his. "Fifteen hundred dollars _just_ for tonight. And absolutely no forcefully slapping, cutting, or bruising me, I'm _not_ that kind of prostitute. If you're into that kind of stuff Aiko will be here in about ten minutes, buxom raven with piercing blue eyes and a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder, she's the girl you want. Also you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant either, I have that taken care of. You can cum inside me all you want."

He lost it at the word 'cum'. Kakashi quickly grabbed her and led her into a cheap room upstairs, practically throwing her on the bed while he double bolted the door and placed a powerful seal on it to make sure they weren't disturbed by anyone be it civilian or shinobi under pain of death.

Then he slaked his lust on her.

Every single fantasy he ever had, every naughty thing he ever read in his Icha Icha books, every single dirty wet dream he had was put on this nameless prostitute Kakashi just met that night which was extremely odd and strange because usually when he got a prostitute it was over in about ten minutes. He was in and out, never said a single word while his pants were off and it was doggy style always, not trusting them to slice his neck or stab in in the gut in his moment of vulnerability. It was part of his ninja way, to always be on the safe side and never let down his guard. And he never _ever_ came inside them even though it really didn't matter seeing as he was practically sterile and had been that way ever since before he could remember, the great healer Lady Tsunade herself telling him personally that his possibility of having a child was as much as her teammate/his idol Lord Jiraiya giving up his porn books for good. But Kakashi found himself betraying his own code of law for this gorgeous fallen angel, it was as if his baser animal instincts had taken control of him and he couldn't return back to sanity. He watched her in mad desire as he finger fucked her to completion, her screams of ecstasy rebounding from the walls of the tiny room they were in, the erotic sound finishing him off in the process. Her breasts were perfect, big and supple, Kakashi lost count the amount of times he grabbed or came on them. He loved hearing her genuine pleasure filled moans as he fucked her, her extremely tight passage gripping his manhood and her perfectly manicured nails scratching his broad back as Kakashi pulled her into yet another orgasm after orgasm. He whispered filthy things in her ear as he fucked her in every which way he could and some ways he thought not possible until he tried it then. And, oh God, the way she went down on him! That woman gave oral as if it were her calling in life and she _swallowed_ too! Kakashi came five times just _watching_ her do it, it was single handedly _the_ most sexiest and _the_ most erotic thing he had ever seen.

When it was finally over _six hours later_ when he was truly fucked out, Kakashi slipped off of her unconscious spent body smelling of sweat and cum. He took a quick shower, something he also never did in the past because truly there was no need and showers were also a place he was vulnerable to attack. When he was done he put the payment on the small table the room had (Plus a hundred extra because she was so worth it) and departed, thinking he would most likely never see the prostitute again anytime soon.

That was over a month ago. And now here he was one more masturbation away from being a rogue ninja.

"One week." Kakashi swore to himself, thinking of all the vacation time he had saved up and the fastest route possible to Marti. "One week and then I'll forget all about her."

He had to. He was Kakashi Hatake, the Legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha and the leader of the A.N.B.U. Black Ops, the infamous alpha shinobi. He couldn't afford to lose control especially because of a prostitute.

Even if it was a very beautiful one.

 **Author's Note: I'm imagining the time frame for this story to be like 1914 currency in the United States so what Kakashi paid then would be like 40,000 now at least that's what it said online. And the city of Marti is based off of New Orleans/New York City type of place. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews pretty please!**


End file.
